


Talking is Never a Waste

by Im_so_clumsy



Series: The Calm Before The Storm [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Even the part in Wanda's POV is Vision-centric, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon that I was not expecting, It gets fluffy I promise, Just hear him out guys, More Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), There's so much angst in the middle, Vision is angry at Steve Rogers, Vision likes Wanda's smile, Vision-centric, Wanda is there to help, happy tears, very fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_so_clumsy/pseuds/Im_so_clumsy
Summary: Vision needs to talk about what happened with Stark in Siberia he just doesn't want to. Wanda wants to help him, if only he'd let her in.





	1. Together Again

Vision tensed and looked out the window as the scenery slowed. A frown appeared on his pale face when the deceleration continued until the train was stationary. He pushed away his initial panic at the thought that someone had found out where he was as ridiculous. No one knew he had left. Mr. Stark had been paying close attention to Peter Parker lately and therefore rarely paid attention to his movements. Colonel Rhodes had spoken of a visit from his family and Vision remarked that it may be best if he stay out of sight while they were at the compound. It would be a few days before either man would become suspicious and he planned to be back before then. 

The other passengers started to complain about their situation.

“Are we going to find out why we’ve stopped?” Vision wondered with an irritated tone.

“Who cares?” a man five seats down replied. “It doesn’t matter why we stopped; I have a meeting to get to.”

Vision nodded in agreement.

He stared out the window and tightened his grip on the small box in his hands. He hoped Wanda would enjoy the gift. Though he wouldn’t be able to call it a gift as Wanda never saw the point in getting gifts for no reason. And he knew better than to believe she would count being happy to see her as a valid reason. Vision’s lips lifted into a smile at the thought of seeing her again. It had been three weeks since he had seen her face. And smile- all of them as she had so many.

It had been three weeks since he had heard her voice. And laugh. And the change in her breathing that happens in the seconds before she falls asleep. 

Three weeks since he had felt her fingers tangled with his own. And her arms around him in a tight embrace that made the word ‘hug’ insufficient. 

Three weeks since her mind had touched his. 

Far too long.

`

His train was one hour, forty-seven minutes, and twenty-six seconds late. The train wouldn’t be at the station for another eight minutes but Vision collected his small duffle bag and slipped the package into it, careful to hide it under a few of his completely unnecessary shirts, anyway. 

Vision smiled when a familiar mind touched his.

_You’re late._ Wanda had to have felt his assurance and lack of worry but she asked anyway. _Is everything okay?_

_Something blocked the railway,_ he explained. _How are you?_

_Wonderful now that I know you’re safe._ Wanda pulled his mind closer to hers.

_I’m sorry I worried you._

_Don’t be sorry,_ she replied with a laugh. A strong, intense emotion flowed from her mind. 

Vision’s smile became soft and he responded with his own feelings for her. _How are you?_

_I’ll be better when I see you,_ she assured with a smile. He decided to not comment on the section of her mind hidden from his own.

_I’ll be there soon._

Wanda acknowledge his words without using any herself.

Vision leaned back against his seat, closed his eyes, and focused solely on Wanda’s mind until the train slowed to a stop. 

`

His eyes found hers seconds after he exited the train.

She was twisting her fingers, a stab of irritation at the lack of rings on them caused him to smile. He felt her force herself to remain still until he was close enough for her arms to surround him.

Vision held Wanda’s body firmly against his own. “I’ve missed you.”

The words were pitiful compared to the emotion behind them. Her arms around him proved that it wasn’t just his imagination; no fantasy could ever compare to the warmth and surprising strength Wanda possessed. 

“ _Vhiz._ ” Her grip tightened. A content sigh passed her lips when he rested his head on hers. “You’re back.”

“Of course,” he replied with the slightest confusion. He would always return to her. “We should get to the apartment. We don’t want to make a scene.”

Wanda sighed and pulled away. She grinned at the sight of his smile and held his free hand. The feel of her fingers between his made the tension in his shoulders lessen. 

Vision frowned when he felt her mind register a throbbing pain radiating from her right ankle with every step.

“I’ve met the neighbors,” she remarked while she pushed the pain to the back of her mind.

Vision hesitated before allowing the avoidance. Another flash of panic tore through him. “Did any of them-?”

“No one recognized me,” Wanda assured. She grimaced. “The woman in room 304 gave us a batch of cookies.” 

Vision didn’t try to keep the smile off of his face. “How were they?” 

Wanda looked to him and her jaw dropped at the mischievous light in his eyes. “You knew! You could have warned me when you talked about our other neighbors.”

“I couldn’t be sure,” he insisted. “I never actually tasted them.” 

“Well they were terrible.” There was no anger in her tone, only reluctant amusement and a promise of retaliation.

“I suggest you tell her otherwise.”

“Why?”

“I told her that you found them delightful.” He truly couldn’t taste them and had no idea if Miss. P’s warning could be trusted. It was the polite thing to do. Vision suddenly worried he had crossed a line by not passing on the warning but she responded before he could start stuttering an apology.

“We’ll just have to hope she doesn’t go through our garbage.” 

He relaxed until another step caused her pain. “Did you have a good time otherwise?” 

She shrugged. “It’s strange being alone. I mostly read.”

Vision stopped and held her eyes. “Wanda… you haven’t been sleeping?” 

It was a statement more than question but she didn’t look away. Anxiety crossed their bond.

“Not really. I try but… I’ve gotten used to someone keeping watch and the idea of being venerable…” Her eyes lowered then and she shrugged. “It makes it difficult. I’ll sleep tonight.”

“How can you be sure?” He would do anything he could to help. He felt her disbelief at the question, which only confused him further. 

“Vhiz,” she answered. “You’ll be there.”

Vision’s heart skipped a beat. He smiled, unable to put his response into words.

They started walking again and it was another fifty feet before Vision refused to let the matter stay unspoken. 

“You’re limping.”

“Yes.”

Vision frowned at the lack of explanation. 

“I will explain later,” Wanda assured. “I’m fine, Vhiz. It’s hardly the worst injury I’ve ever had.”

A flare of anger toward Captain Rogers appeared like a flame. He was supposed to protect her. “That isn’t the point.”

Wanda looked at him with shock. Vision had been angry only a handful of times in his short life and he didn’t enjoy the feeling. He also didn’t enjoy the worry it caused her.

“I will also explain later,” he promised. His hand squeezed hers. “I’m sorry, this should be a happy time.”

“I’m with you,” Wanda replied with a smile. “Whatever is going on cannot take that happiness away.”

A surge of affection- of love- flowed from Vision to Wanda. 

_I never want to leave you,_ he remarked. 

Wanda gave him a smile he had never seen before. 

It was beautiful.


	2. No Holding Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday but I reread it as I always do right before posting and decided that I should rewrite almost the entire thing. Sorry about the wait.  
> It’s never explained **how** Tony got from Siberia to New York with a beat up suit. I came up with an idea and fell in love with it so much that I’m calling it head cannon.  
>  Like I said in the tags; Vision is angry with Steve Rogers. It isn’t character bashing but it isn’t kind.  
> Angst. This is angst. Fluff is next chapter; I promise.

Wanda was impressed that Vision managed a whole thirty seconds after they got to the apartment before he asked about her injury.

She was glad Vision’s mind was with hers because Wanda was fully aware that it sounded ridiculous. “We were on our way to a new safe house a few days ago and I tripped. It was dark, I was tired, and I didn’t notice the tree root.” 

Vision didn’t doubt her words and instantly led her to the couch. “Did you wrap it?”

“Of course. I’m traveling with three mother hens; Steve refused to move until I agreed to let him carry me the rest of the way,” she remarked with a small smile. “It was only fifty feet.” 

“Have you been-?”

“Icing and elevating? Yes.”

He paused, suspicious. “Recently?”

Wanda gave a reluctant smile. “Vhiz you know I’m careful about injuries. I iced it before I left for the station.”

“Have you taken an anti-inflammatory?”

“Not since I got here two days ago.”

Wanda had managed to get a few groceries from the store before a voice that sounded suspiciously like Nat popped into her head. The fact she was in a somewhat enclosed area with an injury, no matter how minor, hit her like a bucket of ice water. She bought what was in her basket and got out as quickly as she could. She hadn’t made it to the first aid section and every time she thought about ducking into a store that voice returned.

“Close the blinds and come sit with me. Please?” Wanda relaxed when Vision did as she asked. The contrast between the pale skin of her fingers and the dark red of his made her smile when they tangled together. Her eyes searched his. “You said you would explain.”

Vision’s eyes darted to the side. “You, you really should take an anti-inflammatory. I assume we don’t have any here, I can go and-”

“Avoid the issue?”

Vision shifted. “Wanda, I’m not avoiding anything. I just want your pain to go away.”

“You’re hiding something from me, Vhiz. Something big.” Her attempts at eye contact failed. Wanda couldn’t make sense of Vision’s irritation. “Why are you angry with Steve? Is this about the Accords?”

“It has nothing to do with the Accords,” he assured.

Wanda waited for him to explain. She didn’t fully understand his reluctance, even with the depth of their bond- or perhaps because of it. A look of panic crossed his face when she mentally pulled away.

“It’s okay, Vhiz. I’m just giving you room to think.” She pushed her assurance through the mental bond between them. She wasn’t leaving, only lessening it. Wanda could still feel his mind but his emotions were just beyond her reach.

He nodded. Vision opened his mouth only to close it with a frown. A moment later his lips twitched slightly and he let out a quick breath. 

“Siberia.”

Wanda tensed. The subject was taboo between the fugitives, though she was able to get a little information out of Barnes before Steve spirited him away. She didn’t expect Steve to talk to her about it but Sam and Nat told her that he hadn’t let them in either. The emotions he threw out while sleeping troubled her but Wanda didn’t dare bring it up. They all had secrets, who was she to demand his?

It took a few moments of silence before Wanda realized that Vision was waiting for her to say something. 

“Stark came and attacked Steve, then they fought. I know Steve feels guilty and left his shield, but I don’t know much more than that.”

Vision nodded, unsurprised, and Wanda didn’t need to be in his mind to see his anger flare again. One of her hands shifted to his arm and she squeezed it. Their eyes met and her heart broke at the distress in his.

“Vhiz, you can tell me anything.”

Vision hesitantly placed his hand over hers. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Whatever it is… I should know. What aren’t you telling me?”

He shut his eyes. When they opened there was pain and worry. His turbulent emotions were felt so strongly that she could sense them. 

Wanda tightened her grip on his hand. He was so confused, so scared that she would leave. 

“Vision, nothing you tell me- _nothing_ \- will keep me from you. We have to talk about this. We have to be able to talk about this.”

“I… It’s not important. I...”

Wanda waited. Her chest tightened at the struggle he was having but she didn’t know what he needed.

Vision leaned forward, severing their physical contact, his forearms rested on his thighs and his fingers released hers so he could press them together. He lowered his head and breathed.

Wanda recognized the posture and remained silent. He often did that when he was reluctant to ask a question he thought would make her angry or when he found it difficult to put his thoughts into words.

The silence stretched further than it ever had and Wanda put a hand on his arm. Communication had never been an issue between them before and there was no way in hell she was letting it become one. She had no idea why he was afraid but the fear and reluctance coming from him terrified her. 

“Just talk to me, Vhiz.”

He let out a slow breath and closed his eyes. Vision’s head turned so their eyes could meet.

“I was the one to find Mr. Stark. FRIDAY was able to send me his coordinates and a short message that informed me he was injured. I had assumed Captain Rodgers and Sargent Barnes were there as well but…” He seemed to switch thoughts. His words were quiet. “When I found him he had a concussion and some deep bruising. He was suffering from hypothermia, had I arrived an hour later he would’ve died.” 

Wanda froze, she felt blood drain from her face. The statement brought many questions to her mind and she latched onto the simplest one.

“Why didn’t his suit protect him?”

Vision sat up, tense. “It was severely damaged. FRIDAY used the last of its power to contact me.”

“What could damage the arc reactor like that?” 

Vision’s shoulders were tight and his eyes begged her to not question him further. Wanda touched his cheek and entered his mind a little deeper in the hope that her presence would help calm him.She hoped telling her would lessen his burden because it tore her apart to watch him in emotional agony. It didn’t help that she was pretty sure of his next words. She could only think of a few reasons for Vision to be that torn. 

Vision turned his head to kiss her palm. His eyes closed as he continued. 

“I found him lying on the floor of the bunker, unconscious. His arch reactor had been damaged by… by something rounded, blunt,” he opened his eyes, full of confusion, “and wielded by someone with great strength.”

Wanda’s body froze even though she had been expecting it. Steve didn’t talk about Siberia but Wanda never would have guessed it was because he injured his friend so brutally.

“Mr. Stark is fine, for the most part,” he remarked. “Before he left, Mr. Stark told me that he was going to the Raft to ask Mr. Wilson where Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes had gone so that he could talk to them. He was going as a friend, not an enemy. I don’t know what made him tell me.” His hands clenched into fists and Wanda placed hers over them. “I don’t know what happened as Mr. Stark won’t talk about it and Colonel Rhodes refuses to tell me. All I know is that Mr. Stark went to Captain Rogers as a friend and I found him close to death.

“I know you haven’t seen it as they constantly argue when you see them, but they did have a strong friendship. I, I thought they had. I can’t understand how Captain Rogers of all people could forget so many years of friendship and leave Mr. Stark while he was injured. In the cold. Alone. In my experience Captain Rogers hasn’t even left an enemy to die like that. Yet he abandoned Tony. 

“I haven’t forgiven him,” Vision admitted softly. “Not yet.”

Wanda nodded slowly as the real issue was presented.

“I’ve talked about this to Colonel Rhodes.”

Wanda smiled. “Rhodey?”

“I was- I, I still am- confused and there aren’t many people to talk to. I’m very grateful, he helped me put my emotions into words.” A small twitch of his lips was a familiar warning that she was about to find something absolutely hilarious at his expense. She had missed it. “Colonel Rhodes said that I’m pissed off at Captain Rodgers.” 

Wanda couldn’t stop the laugh. “Not words I would expect from you.”

His fists opened and he joined their hands. “Well it was Colonel Rhodes that chose them. I simply agreed with the definition.”

“How does he define ‘being pissed off’?”

He looked to her hesitantly. “More than anger, less than hate.”

She smiled. Vision was looking for disappointment or anger or disagreement. He wouldn’t find any with her.

“Vision, do you want to?”

“Want to what?”

“Forgive Steve?”

Based on Vision’s expression that was a question Rhodey hadn’t thought to ask him. Or one he thought to ask himself. He was Vision after all; why wouldn’t he want to forgive Steve?

Wanda understood why the question wouldn’t cross their minds. Vision was gentle and loyal and everyone still thought of him as a machine- someone programmed to obey. But he was also passionate and horribly protective of those he cared about; a group that included both Stark and Steve. It didn’t surprise her at all that he was so uncertain with himself. Wanda’s hands squeezed his and that was all it took to gain eye contact. 

“I, I hold a certain… loyalty, to Mr. Stark.”

“I know.” Wanda shrugged at his surprise. “You are your own person, Vhiz. But Tony was a part of your creation; both as yourself and as JARVIS. JARVIS is a part of who you are and he was part of Stark’s life for many years. You are still you; not JARVIS or Ultron or Tony or Banner. But I know you hold some memories of his, though you’ll never tell anyone. Those are not something easy to forget. Being loyal to Stark is not wrong; we all have our loyalties. It just is.”

He nodded, hesitant to accept her words. “I don’t feel the kinship people tease him with. But you’re right; there’s a loyalty I can’t escape from.

“When I saw him lying there, I was confused as to why he was alone. When I realized that Captain Rogers had caused his injuries… That he had _left him_ …”

They fell back to an old rhythm. Wanda asked, “What did you feel?”

“Panic,” he answered. “Fear. Confusion.”

“Anger?”

Vision shook his head. “Not initially. That came after I had Mr. Stark on the Quinjet. Then it just… it hasn’t gone away. Wanda, I don’t know how to get past it.”

“Do you want to forgive him?”

“I… I do _want_ to forgive him. I think. Just… not yet.” He searched her face. “Wanda, is that wrong?”

“It’s human,” she replied. “The fact that you want to forgive him means there is hope that you will.”

“Will you?” Vision asked. His hand grasped hers. “I don’t understand it, but one of the reasons I didn’t want to tell you about this is because I don’t want your relationship with Captain Rogers to suffer. Logically because I have less respect for him than I once did I should not want you to continue to have a good relationship with him. Yet I have this… this sinking feeling in myself when I think that I may have caused a rift between you.”

“Do you know why?”

He sighed. “I think I want you to be happy. Being on the run with someone you can’t trust or someone you… you’re ‘pissed off’ at… I don’t want that for you.”

The words made her smile. “You want me to forgive him?”

“I believe so.”

“I’ll work on that,” she promised. “It’s good that you told me, Vhiz. You need to be able to tell me anything and I need to be able to tell you anything. Part of a relationship is being able to talk to each other.”

Vision nodded. He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. “Thank you.”

“This is nothing you have to thank me for, my love.” 

Vision smiled.

Wanda stood, feeling his need to change the subject. “I need to eat dinner. I’m going to go make something.”

“You shouldn’t be on your feet, Wanda.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve walked on worse.”

“That doesn’t mean you should aggravate it,” he replied as he followed her. “Let me help.”

“You remember what happened the last time I let you cook?”

“Sit on the counter and tell me what to do. I will be under strict supervision, how could I mess it up?”

`

Wanda opened a take-out box next to the bottle of Ibuprofen and tried not to laugh at Vision’s insistence that there was no scientific evidence to support the idea of ‘jinxing yourself’’.


	3. Not A Gift

Vision stirred sugar into the tea in front of him. He glanced at Wanda, her eyes stared out the window but she was clearly not seeing the bright stars that filled the sky. 

“Wanda.”

She looked to him and took the tea with a surprised smile. “Thanks, Vhiz.”

He couldn’t help but return the smile as he sat on the edge of the bed. Vision was surprised to feel contentment from her as she sipped the tea and leaned back against the headboard, their mental bond had yet to be returned to its former intimacy and she hadn’t pushed the emotions purposefully across it.

“I’m sorry for causing your distress earlier.”

Wanda’s eyes held his sternly. “Stop apologizing; I’m glad you told me. Vhiz, you can feel how happy I am right now. Come and sit next to me, I promise that there will be no more sad thoughts tonight.”

Vision suddenly made a decision that had his stomach tighten and heart rate increase. He didn’t manage to stop his excitement and nervousness from crossing the weak bond between them.

“What’s wrong?” Wanda put her mug on the bedside table.

He stopped her from rising with a nervous smile. “I, I have something. Uh, for you.”

Based on the furrow on her brow Wanda’s worry had become confusion.

Vision quickly went to the duffel bag that he often referred to as useless. That night he was incredibly grateful for its use as a prop for his disguise. He didn’t understand his anxiety; she would be grateful. Why was he so nervous if he was certain of her reaction?

He returned to his place at her side, a small box in his hand.

Wanda took the box and a small smile appeared. “You got me a gift?”

“Well, well technically I, uh found some things that were misplaced. An-and I am simply returning them. In a box.”

“Wrapped in paper?”

He recognized the teasing tone and mischievous streak that shot across their bond.

“You always smile when you’re unwrapping, uh, things.”

“Like presents,” she nodded.

Vision let a small laugh escape. “I like seeing you smile. Open it.”

A blush came to her cheeks before she turned to the box. The smile grew when the paper was torn and the lid removed. Her eyebrows rose at the tissue paper inside.

“I-it-it’s not a gift,” he insisted. A small smile came to his lips, proud he had thought of the loophole. “I can’t gift something to you that’s already yours.”

Vision was shocked at her reaction when the thin paper was removed. Her smile fell and she froze. Her very mind stopped in perfect silence. 

She dumped the box and the sound of metal falling on itself filled the room. Wanda carefully picked up one of the rings and slid it onto her finger. Her opposite hand flew to her mouth at the familiar weight. When her eyes returned to the small pile her mind seemed to make up for its lack of use.

Vision couldn’t keep track of the emotions and flashes of memories that flew across their bond without her realizing it. Tears filled her eyes and his heart seized when he realized that he had never seen her like that before. Happy tears had always amazed him. That you could feel so much emotion your body had the same reaction as when you were distraught was confusing and so _human_ he could never understand it. 

“ _Vhiz_ ,” she breathed. “These were taken. I thought they were thrown away.”

He shook his head, awed that he had caused her such happiness. “I retrieved them a few days ago. I assumed you would want them back.”

Wanda nodded.

“I… I have something else that will make you happy.”

Wanda laughed and returned her rings to their proper places. “What else could you possibly have that will make me happier than I am right now?”

Vision’s smile grew, excitement boiled in his heart. He reached deeper into the duffel bag. “Honestly I probably should’ve led with this. I, I took these just after you and Clint left, just in case. I assumed none of you would mind the breach of privacy if your rooms had to be looked through.”

Wanda took the large manila envelope and poured its contents onto the bed. A stack of papers greeted her; most were photos but there were a few letters and pictures that were clearly drawn by children

Vision didn’t hesitate to take Wanda in his arms and allowed her happy tears to fall on his chest.

“What can I possibly do for you, Vision? You do all these things for me and I have nothing-”

“I’m simply returning items to their rightful owner. There is no reason to reciprocate.” He pulled back and met her eyes. “It’s not a gift.”

Wanda wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “In that case it is the best not-gift I have ever gotten. And these… The others would be so grateful.”

“If they could know about it,” Vision finished.

“We will keep them safe until we can return them.” It was a statement that allowed for no argument.

Not that he argued. “I was wondering if the closet would be a good hiding place?”

Wanda shook her head and opened the small drawer of the bedside table. “We should keep them close.”

Vision caught sight of the clock. If Wanda didn’t fall asleep soon she would either sleep through the morning or be tired all day.

“You should get some sleep. I won’t leave the apartment,” he promised.

It spoke to her exhaustion from her insomnia that she didn’t argue. Vision smiled at the family photograph held tightly in her hand. Normally she would remove her rings when she slept but apparently she wasn’t going to let them go anytime soon.

The past few months of Wanda’s life had been harder than she deserved and Vision was elated that he could bring happiness into it. Especially after adding to the hardship.

He stopped the thoughts that were about to emerge. Wanda had given him a lot to think about but he didn’t want that to taint their time together.

“Vhiz,” Wanda said softly, eyes closed. “If I have a nightmare, just leave me alone, okay? I shot Steve through a wall a couple weeks ago.”

“I’m resilient,” he replied. “You know I will help any way I can.” 

Wanda opened her eyes and turned to him. She searched for any sort of insincerity, though they both knew she would find none, before she spoke. “I… I know you don’t sleep, but would you be willing to lay next to me?”

Vision froze at the request. He had no objection to the idea, in fact he had thought about how it would feel to be next to her many times. He nodded and laid on top of the comforter. 

Wanda curled away from him and he stayed on his back. Her mind brushed his, a small thanks for his presence, and she severed the connection between them. 

Vision felt as though a part of him was hollow at the loss even though he knew Wanda did it for his benefit. Part of him wanted to touch her; he imagined placing his hand on her shoulder or brushing his fingers across her back or wrapping his arms around her. 

He stopped himself.

They had known each other for years- his entire life- and touching Wanda had never been an issue for him before.

Before the Accords. 

Before the fight. 

Before The Raft.

Vision knew that the shift in their relationship came with new rules concerning physical contact. He just had no idea what they were or if he had to follow them. After all, the only part of human etiquette Wanda had ever been incredibly strict with involved the use of doors. Everything else he was confused or irritated with (if he could walk through walls why should he have to bother with doors?) she explained but never forced him to adhere to. 

Until he could talk to her about it, Vision was content to listen for the long breath that indicated she had fallen asleep. He stayed next to her long after she had done so and closed his eyes. He didn’t sleep like humans did but he could relax and power down all non-essential systems. Generally he did while floating a few inches off the ground, where he was comfortable, but Vision was not at all against the idea of ‘sleeping’ next to Wanda Maximoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another fluffy chapter came into existence which will be posed Friday at the earliest or Tuesday at the latest as it's not finished yet. I'm aiming for Friday but work's been more exhausting than normal and I might actually have plans outside of work on Friday (proof that miracles happen). In all honesty Sunday is more likely.


	4. What Are the Rules?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a surprise chapter that I didn't know existed until a few hours before I posted Chapter 3.

Wanda was surprised to feel someone else on the bed. Just the slightest change, a dip in the mattress that indicated another person shared the space. She instantly recognized the man beside her. Not because she could feel him- physically or otherwise- or because she could smell him (though a hint of his metallic scent was in the air) or because she could hear his slow breaths (which she could). She just _knew._

__

It had been going on for weeks before the Accords had torn them apart. Vision would walk into a room and she _knew_. It was a sense beyond her telepathy. An awareness of his presence close to her; safety and comfort rolled together in a way she would never be able to explain. 

She snuggled deeper into the soft mattress and pulled the comforter over her head to dim the light from the morning. The softness and warmth that surrounded her was a rarity that she reveled in. For a being who didn’t sleep or use a bed Vision was very good at choosing a comfortable mattress. Absently, with the mind of someone who was only just waking up, she wondered how Vision had chosen it. Was it just through online reviews or did he go somewhere and have to trust the word of a sales assistant? 

The mattress shifted as Vision turned and her sleepy thought process was broken. 

“Wanda?”] 

A smile came to her face but her eyes stayed shut. “Uh huh?” 

“Did you sleep well?” 

Her eyes opened and Wanda pulled the blanket off her head to meet his eyes. “I did. It’s been a long time since I slept without dreams.” 

Worried blue eyes that were strange yet familiar studied her face. “You were exhausted. You’ve told me that is one reason you don’t dream.” 

Wanda nodded and decided not to mention that she rarely had nightmares when she was with someone she felt completely safe with. Her brow furrowed as she took in Vision’s pale appearance. 

Though his eyes were different and his pale skin strange she still saw Vision. His cheekbones and nose and curve of his mouth were all the same. The hair threw her off a little and the fact he had ears was weird but overall Vision looked like himself. 

He shifted under her gaze and Wanda suddenly realized that his appearance was going to be an issue. For _him_ as she absolutely approved of the disguise. 

“Even though the blinds are closed I didn’t want to risk someone seeing a red man in your room.” 

She nodded and stretched. 

“What would you like to do today?” 

“Stay in bed,” Wanda remarked as she snuggled deeper into the blankets. “It’s so comfortable here.” 

“I take it you haven’t been comfortable the past few weeks?” 

“Not exactly.” She thought about Nat, Steve, and Sam. A pang of guilt hit her; she was comfortable and safe and warm and with a man she loved while they were hidden and away from friends. 

It vanished when she watched Vision stand. She was being selfish but she couldn’t imagine ever saying no to seeing him. The others would understand. 

At least she hoped they would. Wanda looked to the clock on the bedside table and she shot up with a rush of adrenaline. 

“Vhiz, why didn’t you wake me?” she demanded. 

“Because you needed the rest,” he answered calmly. 

Wanda stood and threw a sweater over her head. “Vision, we only have a few days together.” 

“I know. But you shouldn’t be exhausted the entire time. You need to take care of yourself, especially when you have the time to do so.” 

“Vision, it’s eleven. That’s half a day gone. Half a day that could’ve been spent with you.” 

Vision’s hand twitched. “Wanda, part of me wanted to wake you for that exact reason.” His hand twitched again. “However if you continue to stay awake every night you have a higher likelihood of getting sick. You have enough problems being on the run without adding illness. I want to talk to you and laugh with you and be with you but I refuse to do so if it risks your health. I didn’t want to upset you.” 

“You knew I’d be upset.” 

He lifted a shoulder in a shrug and his hands twitched again before he hesitantly took her hands. “If I had woken you we would’ve had the morning but you would’ve been tired. I much prefer you truly rested." 

“Even if it means I’m angry with you?” 

Vision stared at her a moment. He studied her face and she knew he’d come to an obvious conclusion. 

“You’re not actually angry with me.” 

Wanda leaned into him and put her arms around his back. “I just hate that we have so little time together.” 

She sighed when his arms encased her. Vision’s hugs were perfect. 

“I don’t want you to be tired the entire time we’re together.” 

Wanda nodded against his chest. “But tonight we’re setting an alarm.” 

“I’m not against that. I’ve missed you.” After a moment he asked, “Would you like to get back into bed?” 

Wanda shook her head. She pulled away and let her arms fall. 

“How would you feel about a movie?” 

` 

Wanda sat next to Vision, their fingers entwined, and watched the movie. It was one they had seen before and they started talking about ten minutes in. Five minutes later Wanda shifted to face him, her legs crossed, and the movie was forgotten.  
He shifted as well, just barely, and Vision stared at her as though she were the most fascinating thing in the universe. 

Wanda’s heart fluttered. That man could make her feel remarkable without saying a word. 

His hand twitched again and she frowned, the sentence at her lips unfinished. 

“What’s going on?” 

____Vision gave her a confused look. “What do you mean?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re hand,” Wanda clarified. “You’ve been doing that since I woke up.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh…” Vision stayed quiet for a moment. He opened his mouth only to close it. He held her eyes and his mind brushed hers._ _ _ _

____Wanda gladly welcomed him. Vision wasn’t entirely sure he could explain correctly and wanted to make sure she would understand._ _ _ _

____“Our relationship has changed.”_ _ _ _

____She nodded, a smile on her lips as their feelings tangled together._ _ _ _

____Vision’s lips twitched in a smile. Anxiety and confusion crossed the bond._ _ _ _

____“I’m not entirely sure how to move forward.”_ _ _ _

____Wanda gave him a confused look. “In what way?”_ _ _ _

____He hesitated. “Physically.”_ _ _ _

Her eyes widened. _That_ she was not expecting. 

____“I, I don’t mean.-”_ _ _ _

____“I know what you mean, Vhiz.” That didn’t make it any less surprising._ _ _ _

____He relaxed at the assurance and the reminder that their minds were linked. “I don’t know what’s appropriate at this stage in our relationship. Or, or any stage actually… I, I want to touch you. In comfort or, or assurance. Or… or just because I can. But I-I-I don’t know if I can. I don’t know the rules.”_ _ _ _

____Wanda smiled. “Every relationship is different and there are a lot of different ideas of when you can hold hands or cuddle or kiss. I think that we will have to make our own rules.”_ _ _ _

____Vision looked uncomfortable at the idea. For all of his irritation at some of the human rules Wanda knew that Vision relied on them. For the most part (use a door and knock before you enter, it’s _polite_ )._ _ _ _

____“Face me.”_ _ _ _

____Vision shifted and copied her cross-legged position._ _ _ _

____Wanda took his hands. “Show me.”_ _ _ _

____He could clearly see her intention through their bond, but he hesitated. “What if you don’t want me to?”_ _ _ _

“I’ll let you know,” she promised with a smile. _We’re linked, Vhiz. You’ll know._

____He smiled back. Hesitantly Vision brought his right hand to her face. Wanda’s eyes shut and she leaned into the contact._ _ _ _

____“You’ve touched me like this before,” she reminded softly. She raised a hand over his and opened her eyes._ _ _ _

____“I was desperate to get your attention. I wasn’t sure if it was actually allowed.” Vision’s thumb caressed her cheek and he smiled gently._ _ _ _

____“Vision.” Wanda smiled. It was so hard to think when he looked at her like that. “This is most definitely allowed. Any time you want to. I’m sure._ _ _ _

____“If you want to make a list and rules we can,” she assured. “Otherwise we can just make it up as we go along.”_ _ _ _

____Wanda waited for him to think it over. She loved Vision’s mind while he thought. He weighed both options and made a swift pro and con list. Vision’s mind moved faster than hers ever could and it was only a few seconds before he answered._ _ _ _

____“I don’t believe rules are necessary,” he replied softly. “But you have to promise to tell me if you don’t like something. Or if we’re moving too fast.”_ _ _ _

____Wanda doubted either would ever happen, but she gladly made the promise to ease his nerves._ _ _ _

____They stayed like that for a moment before Vision lowered his hand and they resumed their conversation._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to write stories that take place later in their relationship but my mind couldn't stop asking how the issue of Vision's feelings toward Cap was handled. So... this happened. Hopefully I can get to writing more fluffy stories now that a big bag of angst has been taken care of.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
